Biggest Fan
by DarkElements10
Summary: Kendall realizes instead of trying to make Bobby happy all day, there was a simpler solution to make sure Big Time Rush rose up Pop Tiger's cover. Set during Big Time Contest, pre-relationship Kiley. Prompt from tumblr.


**Biggest Fan**

**By: Riley**

**Summary \- Kendall realizes instead of trying to make Bobby happy all day, there was a simpler solution to make sure Big Time Rush rose up Pop Tiger's cover. Set during Big Time Contest, pre-relationship Kiley. Prompt from tumblr.**

* * *

Kendall wondered how his life could get much worse. If it wasn't for the "horsey back ride" he'd been forced into when Bobby leapt onto his back at the beginning of the day, which he was _still _feeling the effects of, it was definitely seeing the look on Bobby's face when Katie had bid her brother goodbye to go to the park.

If it were possible to have heart eyes, that was look Bobby had given Katie. Or, the thought that made Kendall shudder every time it slammed into his brain, Bobby saw Katie walking in slow motion with her hair blowing back from her face and the 70s-esque guitar solo playing in his head. It upset Kendall to no end.

But the cover of _Pop Tiger _was important to him, to the _band_, just as Kendall was important to Katie. He knew it was only a matter of time until she agreed to let Bobby hang out with them so that their band could succeed. And she did it with a gritted-tooth smile…until he tried to kiss her. And she punched him, and he ran off sulking. And they raced around the Palm Woods trying to find him, sending Annie Windsor, the editor of _Pop Tiger_, on a wild goose chase to convince her they were playing hide and seek.

It was one thing to see guys start to notice his baby sister, fans of his that may have mentioned it here and there—they were far enough away that he didn't have to worry about it. It was one thing to see guys stop and stare as they walked down the street—he could glare at them and they'd turn away in shame. It was _another _thing to have Bobby turn around and shriek-ask in a way that only an obnoxious teenage boy could, "Whoa, who was that?"

"My sister, Katie," he'd replied simply, only for his eyes to widen in horror when Bobby continued with, "Dude, hook me up!"

"No!" He practically yelped. "You won a date with me…not my sister."

"And now I want to date your sister. She's _smokin' _hot!"

But all of that was pushed aside when Katie finally agreed to dance with Bobby at least once during the party if he apologized for trying to kiss her, making her punch him. Bobby quickly agreed, practically squealing, "Thanks, Kendall, for the best day ever!" as he glomped him in another 'horsey back' ride.

The relief hit him then, all the stress of the day melted away, knowing he managed to turn the day around and save the cover for himself and his friends. It was music to his ears when Anne Windsor said, "Okay, well, let's get a photo and let's get to the party," and he posed for a photo that would be placed along the pages of _Pop Tiger _to accompany the article of their day.

But it all turned to horror when Bobby turned to Kendall with wide, innocent eyes, and said, "You want me to hook you up with someone? Now that I'm Katie's date?"

Kendall's eyes widened, Katie's face screwed up in confusion, and Anne Windsor nodded, tapping her pen against her cheek as she said, "That's right, now Kendall doesn't have a date."

"Well, uh, it's not like we can't…just…" Kendall looked to Katie for some help, for an excuse to keep from having to deal with the same drama all over again. She made a face and shrugged in response, gently shaking her head. An image of another Bruna flashed before Kendall's eyes, making him stammer. "_Share _Bobby as our date, right? I mean, there's enough for him to go around!"

"I'm sure there is," Anne Windsor replied with a tight laugh. "But we're not _that _kind of magazine."

Kendall's face screwed up as he mulled over her words. Katie shrugged as she was swept away by Anne and her photographer, taking pictures of her and Bobby as they went. Kendall forced a smile in response; part of him hating the fact that Katie was going on a date, part of him wondering how Patrick was going to take it, and part of him wondering how he was going to get out of _this _problem.

He spun around at the sound of someone coming down the swirly slide, watching when it spilled Riley to the floor. She pulled herself up and brushed off the seat of her pants. "Hey," she said, shooting him a tiny glare, "Did you find Bobby?"

"Yep!" Kendall paused for a second. "And I need you to pretend to be my date."

Riley's head jerked back, her face screwing up into an expression that was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "What?" She paused and lifted a finger, pointing at him. "Wait, is this still about getting on the cover of Pop Tiger?" She eyed him warily when he pointed finger guns at her. "You're not going to throw me into the bloody pool again, are you? I finally got dry."

"First, I'm sorry about that." Kendall held his hands up defensively, almost as if he were about to make the sing of the cross to keep her from lunging at him. (Not that he truly though it'd be a problem. She did have some devious tendencies, and he swore he'd only seen silhouette of devil horns and tail in her shadow once). "But we _did _end up finding Bobby."

"Oh yeah?" She folded her arms, looking at him seriously. "Where?"

"In the swirly slide!" Kendall leaned over and patted the top of the swirly slide, the tube making a hollow 'thunk' sound as he did so. "Turns out he really _could_ live in there. And I need you to pretend to be my date."

"I caught that the first time, Hockey-Head," Riley said. She twirled her fingers in the air. "Still trying to figure out how everything came to that point. I must've missed that while I had my head underwater."

"Your head's underwater on a daily basis," Kendall replied. His eyes scoured the floor for the tell-tale sign she'd been to the beach. "You're just not leaving a trail of sand this time."

She rolled her eyes. "Kendall."

"What?"

"The party?"

"Right! So…" and Kendall explained everything that had happened the whole day since he'd unceremoniously pushed her into the pool so that she and her sarcasm didn't ruin the carefully crafted ruse he'd put up for Bobby's disappearance. "And now Katie's going to the party with him as a date, and now I need to find one before we can't _share _Bobby because they're not '_that_ kind of magazine'," he used air quotes around the words, noticing her blue eyes bobbing in sync with his hand movements. "And I need to so we can move up _Pop Tiger's_ mega…something…" he didn't care to know what it was anymore. "And I'm tired of Gustavo and Kelly constantly asking me what's going on with Jo being in New Zealand, and being asked in interviews if I'm dating, I'm tired of Carlos hugging me," Kendall's eyes closed into a pained expression. "And I'm _tired _of Logan's _puppet shows_!" He took a deep breath, feeling all the tension release from his shoulders. Wow…how long had he bene holding all of that in? "Just pretend to be my date," he said. "And we can get through this day and forget it."

Riley looked at him for a long moment. "Okay," she said simply.

Kendall blinked in surprise. "Okay?" He repeated. He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not going to make this hard? Make fun of me in some way?"

"I reckon you've already had a long day, Hockey-Head," Riley replied with a smirk. "I don't need to make it any more entertaining." Her smirk eased into a soft expression. One he couldn't quite place. She shrugged, saying, "But why pretend? We always have fun when we go to things like this."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, his voice growing as soft as her expression. His eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what he was feeling. Of why Jo wasn't the first thing that popped into his mind as it would have a month before. "We do," he agreed, speaking almost to himself. He hummed quietly. "Wow."

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," he said. "To just have you be my date for the day, instead of having to deal with this stupid contest." He picked up the discarded _Pop Tiger _issue that announced the contest, shaking his head at the image on the cover. "_Win A Date with Big Time Rush," _he read aloud. "Spend a day with the boys at the world famous PalmWoods. And wrap up your date with a Big Time Party in the very studio where the guys record their hits. Only the boys' biggest fans will win." He shook his head, tossing the magazine away. "Why look when our biggest fan is right here?" He gestured toward her.

"How'd you know I'd say yes, then?" she asked.

"Because I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking," Kendall replied.

Silence stretched between them. A sort of tension growing that he hadn't noticed—or _had _noticed and wouldn't entertain while Jo was around—before. Riley blinked slowly. Tilted her head. Eyed him closely. Let out a low breath as she reached up to run a hand through her hair, brushing her strand of red hair from her dark blue eyes that practically pierced through him.

"And how's that?" She finally asked.

"Happy," he said honestly.

"It doesn't take much for you to make me happy, Hockey-Head," she said, just as honestly. In an almost rare sort of honesty that not any others were able to see, but she allowed him to. The sincere honesty—he didn't have to question it, knew from how quickly she responded to him that made him smile gently. Hell, he had to do his best not to grin like a loon, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Riley grinned back. She lifted her chin, slightly turned her head away, looked him in the eye, her own flashing with amusement that made him gently roll his eyes, knowing her response was coming before she even said it. "Why do you think?"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
